


Amando o sol

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Unrequited
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela era como o sol.





	Amando o sol

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loving the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866025) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 13 - The Sun (O Sol).

Ela era como o sol, e era impossível não ser pega na sua órbita.

Rowan gravitou até ela desde o início, mesmo antes dessa história sobre os cofres.

Mesmo assim, naquela época, ninguém mais parecia perceber o quanto ela era incrível.

Então não era justo que agora, depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos, ela parecia estar deixando Rowan para trás.

Rowan não pretendia ficar brava com ela, mas o problema com amar o sol é que você é só um entre muitos planetas.

Tudo o que Rowan queria era importar para ela tanto quanto ela importava para Rowan, mas parecia que esse não era o seu destino.


End file.
